Itachi's Old Friend
by EmilyNew
Summary: Itachi actually has a girlfriend who knows about the clan massacre and helps him get into the akatsuki.
1. Reunion

They walked towards the door. Right when she was going to knock, it opened suddenly. She screamed from surprise. He screamed too, but from the shock of seeing her.

She ran up and hugged him. "Itachi!" She yelled. "What are you doing here? I thought you would have still been gone." "Yeah, but Sayuri needs to go to the academy. She'll be a little behind even though the semester just started, but she'll catch up; no doubt."

When the name Sayuri arises, the little girl with big black eyes behind her showed herself to Itachi. She had long spiky black hair with red streaks. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt. She also had a bangs on each side of her face.

The girl hugging Itachi was Itachi's age, and was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt. She had long straight hair with a bang.

Itachi's parents run in the room with a kunai in their hand.

"What's going on?!" Itachi's dad says. "Ahh!" She screams running to Itachi's mom and hugging her. "Hi Mrs. Uchiha!" "I keep telling you call me Mikoto!" She says smiling. She stops hugging Itachi's mom and turns around. She sees Itachi's dad and runs to him. They both laugh and shake hands and sees who can squeeze the hardest.

"Alright guys cut it out." Says Mikoto. "Sorry." She says rubbing her hand. "Itachi where are you planning on going?" She says. "Oh I have to go practice." He says rubbing the back of his head smiling. "Why don't you and Itachi sparr!? I would love to see who would win!" Says Itachi's dad. "Fugaku! Why would you want them to fight?" Says Mikoto.

"Yeah, why would you want to see Itachi's butt get beat?" She says half-smiling. "Oh really!" He says. "Alright fine! Let's go right now, it'll be apart of my training." "Well if says it's okay." They all gaze at her. "Alright, since it's apart of your training."

"Where's Sasuke?" "He's in the academy, he's gonna come back in a long time." "Oh it's fine, I was just wondering. Sayuri would you like to watch me fight Itachi?" She says turning her head to the little girl.

"No thanks." "Alright then how about you go into town?" "Really!" "Sure." "Do you think that's a good idea?" Says Fugaku. "Sure, even though Sayuri isn't that skilled like me and my sisters were, but she's still a prodigy." "You know Sasuke is kinda like that too." Says Mikoto.

"You sure, I mean it won't take long for me to beat Iyo." Says Itachi. "Oh really!" "Bye!" Sayuri says running out. "So she just leaves like that?" "I guess so."

xxxxx

Later her and Itachi and Itachi's parents were at a battlefield inside a forest.

"Rules?" Says Itachi. "No sharingan!" "What! Alright, fine." He says continuing his impassive face. Itachi and Iyo were 13 at the time, except Itachi was very skilled and advanced he already was at the 3rd stage of the sharingan.

"We can't kill each other." "Of course." "Anything else I'm missing?" "I don't think so." "Oh, if the person is down and can't get back up, they lose." "Just like any other match." They smirk at each other.

Fugaku and Mikoto use their sharingans to make sure they see everything Itachi and Iyo are doing.

"Alright, begin!" Says Fugaku.

The match had started yet Iyo and Itachi stand there still like a statue. Quickly Itachi's hand lowers under his long sleeve shirt and in his hands is kunais.

Iyo is still standing there. Itachi comes running in after her. He jumps up, and throws the kunais at her and different places. Then he takes more kunais and throws them at the other kunais he didn't throw at Iyo.

She jumps up moving her body very flexible, dodging every kunai. Itachi jumps back up and tries to attack her. They start punching and kicking each other. Both of them have no emotion on their face.

Iyo and Itachi flip back at the same time and land on the ground. They both use hand signs and say: "Fireball, Fire Style Jutsu!" Iyo's fire is more advanced then Itachi's. It starts overpowering Itachi's yet he jumps up to stop his, making Iyo to stop hers.

Iyo summons two shadow clones. Itachi only summons one. "Thanks for the new jutsu!" Itachi says. "You're lucky that it's easy to copy it, because you could only copy other ones with the sharingan." She says patronizing him.

Itachi's clone goes inside the forest.

Meanwhile Itachi and Iyo fight hand to hand combo. Iyo does a backflip dodging Itachi's move, except when she does it Itachi does it. While she was doing the backflip she throws a kunai. It cuts a little on Itachi's arm. Yet, he continues. In the forest.

Itachi Clone is running thru trying to find where the Iyo clones are. He stops and looks at his surroundings. He jumps up on a tree branch. He takes out kunais and throws many of them, some hit each other and hit the blind spots of the trees. One hits the shadow clone. "Alright one down another to go." He starts to run, soon when he's right about to trip over a string tied to two trees he flips over it before a trap was set. He looks around to see what would happen if it did. Iyo C. from behind the tree appears and attacks Itachi from behind. He obviously counter attacks it and starts fighting with her. They keep on fighting and boom Iyo stops and keeps her distance. Itachi C. and Iyo C. are standing there. He's wondering why she stopped.

"Look down." She says exuberant. He slowly looks down and then he finally realizes that, on his chest. Is a paper bomb. He looks back up and smiles. She holds two fingers up and BOOM.

The original Iyo and Itachi stop fighting. She smirks at him.

"What happened!?" Said Fugaku. "She blew me up." Says Itachi smiling.

Iyo and Itachi start fighting again. "Fire Dragon Jutsu!" She says, and a fire dragon comes and attacks Itachi. He hides behind a tree, except the side of his shirt is burnt off. Itachi goes back into the battlefield.

"Way to go!" Says Mikoto. "What!" Itachi yells, surprised to hear his own _mother _say that.

They both stand there, their faces are dull. Iyo starts trudging towards Itachi, he does the same. Iyo suddenly disappears. A mist forms and it's hard to see, Fugaku and Mikoto jump up and watch from a tree branch.

Itachi looks thru the fog. He sees a small shadow. It's Iyo. Itachi threw a kunai thru the shadow. It passed right thru it. He starting throwing more. The same thing kept happening.

Itachi was about to throw another kunai but stopped before he threw it. He jumped back and threw them into the tree branch. He threw a paper bomb and jumped further back. Boom.

The midst started to clear. No one was there. Itachi went back down on the battlefield and took his ready stance. Iyo comes thru the woods. She's injured. Itachi puts down his guard and worries if she's okay. "Iyo, are you okay?" He calls out. No response. "Iyo!" She falls.

Itachi runs over to her. Her head is down and she's holding her arm. She slowly looks up. She smiles. Itachi smiles back. Suddenly her face turns into many birds flying away.

"Wait but!" Itachi runs away. He hides behind a tree. He looks behind to see if Iyo is still there. She's not. Is this Tsukuyomi? I thought only the sharingan could make this. He thought.

He faces forward and there she was. Standing there. Then Itachi was constricted to the tree. He tried getting out. Iyo comes closer. She slides her finger down his face, and laughs.

"Remember the rules." Itachi says. "There are no rules." She says evilly laughing. She takes out a kunai and holds it in the air. Itachi watches, his face has no expression. Her hand falls and the kunai stabs her. She had stabbed herself. Right in the chest. Itachi's face was surprised and shocked and horrified.

He falls down from the tree. Then BOOM he opens his eyes. He's standing there, with Iyo far away sitting down.

They all look at him, his parents were bemused, while Iyo was shocked. His eyes were wet, yet no tears fell, but he did. Iyo ran to him and hugged him. Fugaku and Mikoto both went down to the battlefield. "Itachi." His dad said. Itachi slowly looked up at Iyo. He looks up with his eyes dry.

He smiles and says:

"You win."

Everyone else smiles too.

Later on everyone left the battlefield and Itachi went home. It was sundown. Itachi had dinner with his family while Iyo and Sayuri walked back to their home.

"Did you have fun?" Said Iyo. "Yup! I saw a lot of people, and I helped some people too with their bags, I was strong!" Says Sayuri. "Who won?" Sayuri says after she stops talking about her day. Iyo smiles. "It was a tie." "Tomorrow!" Iyo yells from remembering something. Sayuri jumps. "Tomorrow?" "Tomorrow you have school! You'll be joining the academy!" "The academy?" "You know how me and Kimie teach you about chakra and throwing a kunai?" "Oh, practice?" "Well, it's more like you go to class filled with other kids your age, and you learn and maybe practice." "Really other kids!" "Yeah!" Sayuri smiled.

xxxxx

The next day! All the kids are seated in class while Sayuri walks in carrying a bookbag. She stands next to Iruka.

"Alright class, we have a new student, her name is Sayuri...Sayuri! Well, that's it" "No last name?" Kiba calls out. "Just call me Sayuri!" She says in a feisty voice pointing to herself. "Alright, Sayuri take a seat." "Where?" "Anywhere."

Sayuri passes by each table, even though there are empty seats she still passes them. She finally gets in the middle of the classroom on the window side. She sits down to the person who's looking out the window.

"Alright class let's begin." Iruka says. He starts talking. Sayuri puts down her bookbag on the table and takes out pieces of paper for her notes. Then looks all over her bookbag for a pencil. She starts making loud noises trying looking for it.

"Uh, Sayuri...what are you doing?" Says Iruka. "Oh I can't find my pencil, I know I had it..can I retrace my steps?" She says getting up anyway.

She goes in front of the door. "Sayuri don't be near the door, someone could want to come in." Says Iruka. She decides to backflip, landing on top of a table.

All of the kids are amazed. Even a little Iruka for being agile already at her age.

"There it is!" She says, finding it already. She flips off the table landing behind Iruka. Iruka is amazed, and so is the other kids. "It was right behind your shoes!" "How did you see that?" He says not even noticing. "I don't know, it was right there, in plain sight." She says picking up her brown pencil. She walks back to her seat before Iruka could say. "Alright then, no more disruptions."

When she gets to her seat she doesn't even bother to look at the kid next to her. Iruka starts asking questions.

"Alright who can tell me, where is the best place to hide in a forest?" Some kids answer except it's not really a good answer. The kid next to Sayuri raises his hand. Sayuri didn't notice. She looked around and wondered why everyone didn't raise their hand.

So she decided to raise her hand.

"Sasuke." Iruka said. Sayuri looked around wondering who that was, and finally she looked to the person next to her. "In a tree." He says acting smart. "Good."

"Well..." Sayuri comments. "Oh you don't think so?" He says. "Well actually, I think it should be above the tree's. You could look between the leafs to see what was going on underneath, and no one really looks up there." "Oh, well you're right." Says Iruka.

"Well tell me how could you get up there?" Iruka ask.

"Well the same way you get up a tree. You put your chakra into your feet and run up the tree. You could even jump up from branch to branch." She says in a dull voice.

"Wow you know a lot!" Says a girl in the class. "Yeah you might know more then Sasuke!" A boy says. "Nu-uh! Sasuke is the number one in our class!" Says Ino. "Oh no, I mean, he probably is." Sayuri says trying not to show off. She looks at Sasuke. They both have dull expressions. Sayuri rubs the back of her head. "Sorry Sasuke, you're right too, ninjas everywhere hide in the trees." She says.

"It's true." Says Iruka.

"I bet Sayuri knows more than Sasuke!" A boy says. "No way!" Says Sakura.

"Alright fine." Sasuke says.

The room gets quiet. Even Iruka doesn't say anything.

"What?" Sayuri says in a attitude.

"Let's see."

"See what?"

"Who's smarter?"

"How?"

"I don't know, anyway!"

"Which way is your best?"

"Jutsus!" He says.

The room gasp. All the kids are chittering saying: oh he knows how to use jutsus. "Alright fine!" Says Iruka. The room gets quiet.

"How about during the practice for throwing kunai." He says. "What jutsu can you do?" Says Sasuke. "I know a couple." She says rubbing her arm. A couple! Everyone says quietly whispering. "You know a couple?" Says Sasuke feeling embarrassed for only knowing one. "No way you know how to do more then one! It's bad enough Sasuke knows how to do one, but more then one!" Yells Naruto. Sayuri turns around quickly when he starts talking. She hadn't noticed Naruto there. She stares at him. She knew about him. "What?" He says. "Oh, it's true, I mean, I could show you." "No." Sasuke says.

"How about I use my jutsu and you use one jutsu, and let's see who has the strongest one." Sasuke says. "Alright!" She says hitting his back. His face goes forward and hits the table. She starts laughing while the other girls are concerned.

They finally have the competition between Sasuke and Sayuri. It was near a small open area with three wooden logs with circles on them. "Uh, this place is a little too small." Says Sasuke and Sayuri. "You mean you need a bigger one!" Says Iruka. "Yeah." They both say.

So! Everyone goes into a different location, it was a bigger place with a pond and three logs there too, it was near the stone that carried the shinobi's name that died during battle. "Okay." Sasuke and Sayuri say giving their approval of the setting.

"You can go first." Sayuri said.

Sasuke was ready to show her what he could do, adrenaline was going threw his spine and his whole body was tingling. Sasuke quickly made handsigns, heaved his chest and said: "Fire Style; FireBall Jutsu!" A big flame shot out of his mouth. All the students, even Iruka had to step back.

Adequately the fire stopped. Impassive Sayuri walks up to Sasuke. Panting, Sasuke mentally notes what she does. All she does is grunts. She stiffens and heaves her chest and performed hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" Many flames came of her mouth. They intentionally targeted the trees in the woods above the academy students.

Taking caution Iruka hovered over the kids, everyone continued to gaze and the wonder. Hesitating Sasuke walks up, stumbling from being very amazed.

"That was amazing!" Said one kid being very exuberant.

Sasuke and Sayuri were standing there, face to face, not saying one word. It was silent. Sasuke looked down, and started to chuckle. Sayuri was first bemused, but after Sasuke looked up and started laughing harder, she couldn't contain herself from not laughing. Everyone was still puzzled until Iruka started laughing too, he wasn't even sure why he was laughing. Soon everyone was giggling and laughing.

Sasuke opened his mouth wishing to speak. All the other kids shushed the other people laughing, it soon became quite. Sayuri was grinning ear to ear.

"Well then." He started. "What's going thru your head Sasuke? Confusion? Are you surprised? Angry?" Sasuke started giggling again, only for a short time though.

"Neither." There was a silence.

Sayuri looked harder at Sasuke, analyzing everything. "Or." Sasuke made a straight face. "Eagerness." "Eagerness?" Iruka said. Sasuke's face slightly lifted.

"So I got it right then. You're eager to beat me now, is that it?" Once again Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah."

For some reason all the kids gasped, probably because Sasuke was basically accepting the fact that Sayuri was better than him.

Sayuri looked around and looked at all the academy students. She noticed a few weren't there. The only people who weren't there was Shikamaru, and Naruto. Sayuri faced tightened. Sasuke noticed the change in her face. "What's wrong?" Sayuri was some what surprised from him actually noticing. Sayuri thought about if she should reveal the fact that Naruto and Shikamaru wasn't there. But, she didn't, she knew Iruka Sensei would've gotten angry. So she kept it to herself.

xxxxx

Days have went by, Sayuri was still in the academy from most of the time, but sometimes weren't there, Iyo was still helping Itachi practice. The sun had broken into the horizon, and Sayuri was awakened by an abrupt sound. She glanced at the clock, it was 5:17AM.

She got out of her bed and took out a kunai that was in her dresser and put on her small kunai bag. She peeked thru her door into the hallway, there was no one there. Swiftly she got out of her room making no sound.

She finally got to her living room, the door that led to the back yard was opened. She saw a tree was knocked down. She assumed it was intruders and decided to ambush them. She walked on the wall to the ceiling, she carefully went into her backyard. She finally let her guard down and dropped to the ground landing on her feet.

There she was in front of her, panting with her fist tightened. It was Iyo. She was the one who knocked down the tree. Sayuri said nothing, if she did, she didn't know how her sister would respond. Finally breaking the silence Iyo said something.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" "Oh no!" She said waving her hand. Iyo walked over to Sayuri and bent down.

"Sayuri, do you remember where your sister is?" Sayuri titled her head. "Well you're right here..."

"No not me, remember? Kimie." "Oh! Yeah big sis is..." Iyo stopped her before she could finish. She moved her ear closer to Sayuri's mouth. She understood what she was doing and whispered the information.

"Good." She said moving her head away.

"Is she coming here?" "No, I might have to go soon." "On a mission?" "No, more like, I might be moving..." "Moving? To a new house? Village?"

"Well, I have to go on a mission, then I'll live in a village near the place where my mission was, do you understand?"

Sayuri didn't know how to respond, the words wouldn't come out her mouth, so she just nodded. "Good." "Where's the village?" "It's a very small village, you have to leave too." "Why!?" "You can't stay here by yourself!" "Yes I can!" "Well yeah maybe, look you have two, three days, I don't know how much time we can extend this mission.

But, Kimie is coming here tomorrow, to come pick you up." "Kimie! But.." "No matter what, even if you hate me, Sayuri. I'll always love you." She patted her head and disappeared in smokes. Sayuri stood there, staring at the tree. She put her kunai in her bag and ran. She finally got there. She was in a training field, surprisingly Sasuke was there too. Sasuke threw the kunai at the target, which hitted the middle.

"You're getting better." She watched Sasuke wheezing, scratches all over his face. She dug into her kunai bag into a secret compartment. She pulled out a band aid, she took off the wrapper and got closer to him. Suddenly Sasuke realized she was putting a band aid on his face. She took steps back and put the wrapper into her bag.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard." Sasuke grunted. "Why do people keep telling me that?" "Because you are!" She glanced at the other logs. They had kunais in each of them, all in the middle or near the middle.

"That's pretty good." She said taking note. "Oh, thanks. Sayuri, how did you learn that trick?" "Oh, well my big sister taught me it, she teaches me a lot about stuff." "Really, I wish my big brother would teach me stuff, all he does is tell me he's going to do stuff with me and then tells me he can't do it." "Yeah, my sister's been gone too lately, she's mostly with Itachi." "How does your sister know my brother?" "They went to the academy together along time ago, she even graduated with him." "No way! She must be really smart to graduate with Itachi! Itachi was a year younger than we are now!" "Yeah.."

"Sasuke." She said speaking again. Sasuke waited for her to say something. She finally did and said:

"I'm sorry." "For what?" "I have to leave." "When?!" "Maybe in two days..maybe three." "Are you leaving forever?" "Maybe." "You are!" "My sister said that my bigger sister is coming to pick me up, my bigger sister is coming tomorrow!" "You have a bigger sister!" "Yeah, I did talk about her?" "Oh, well maybe you did." "She older than my big sister." "How come I haven't seen her?" "She lives in a different village, she's studying with my mom on something. It's a small small village." "Why are you leaving?"

"Oh, my sister has to go on a long mission, and I can't stay here by myself." "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"It's okay." Sayuri suddenly jumped to Sasuke.

Next thing he knew, she was hugging him. He stroked his fingers in her long hair. "It's okay." He said repeating it. "I'm sorry." She finally let go. "Do you wanna practice?" Sasuke looked down deciding whether or not if he was able to. "Okay." Sayuri and Sasuke started practicing.

Meanwhile with Iyo, she was with Itachi. Iyo was waiting in front of the hokage's building, when suddenly Itachi appeared, his eyes were red. "Did he comply?" "Yes. I don't have long though, I only have four days." "What! That's barely any.." "Iyo, I can't complain with the hokage.." "This is crazy!" Iyo minded what she said. "Are you okay?" "I don't know. How should someone feel in a situation like this?"

Iyo grabbed Itachi's hand. "C'mon." Before he could reply she teleported both of them into the battlefield where they fought before.

"What are we doing here? I can't fight you right now." "I know. Look I just wanted to make sure that we had a good place to talk, I don't want anyone in our conversation." Itachi nodded.

"I can help bringing you to them." She finally said. "But, I would never want to leave this village like this. I can't betray my village." "Well you can't stay here! You have no choice to join with them, you can't go anywhere else." "Yeah but I don't want you to have to join with them too. I don't want you to be associated with them and that kind of group."

"Yeah, I was hoping to stay in a village near their hideout." "How do you even know where they are? How do you know they'll let me in!?" "One, it's not important how I know, and two, Itachi, you're a prodigy at everything! No doubt they'll let you in." "I don't know, but my family." "Wait, what did Sarutobi say about Sasuke?!" "It's fine, I convinced the hokage..." "Thank goodness. I have to do it to him." "Why?! Still?"

"I have to, I can't let him remember Sayuri, it's best if he didn't remember her or me, or our relationship." "I already figured what I'm going to say." "Good, we have no choice to put him on that path.." "I know, but why! Why that path!?" "Trust me, I know what I'm doing, I thought of all the probabilities and outcomes what will happen." "How do you know someone out there is plotting to get Sasuke for his sharingan? I mean that would change your whole outcome!"

"I already thought of that, trust me, I already know, I found vile information on a certain person who would want something like that."

"Who!" "I can't say, let's just say he's my moms friend." "Your mom has friends?" "What yes! Your mom has friends! Did you forget about Ku-"

"That was my moms best friend, it's just that you know after the accident, she hasn't been the same with other people."

"Yeah, hey you know Naruto and Sasuke are rivals?" She says changing the subject. "Yeah. Wait how do you know that?" "Huh, oh, sometimes I like to spy on them." "...Me too!" They both started laughing. After they finished laughing Iyo spoke again.

"He's gonna end up being someone important to him." They both exchanged looks. "I already know what kind of person he's going to be like, and I already decided if Sasuke goes into that path, then Naruto is the only one to get him off." Iyo nodded. "Four days right?" "Yeah." "I need your help." "But, can't you..do it by yourself?" "Yeah I could, except I'm trying to do it in a short time, and I don't know if I have enough time." Iyo exhaled. "Okay."

xxxxx Day 2/4 xxxxx

Eventually the next day came. Iyo and Itachi were hiding in a distance waiting for Kimie to come. Sayuri and Sasuke were at the academy.

Finally she appeared.

She slowly walked into the village and greeted the guards.

Itachi and Iyo vanished into smokes and appeared in front of her.

She was about 20 years old, She wore an open chuunin vest and a navy blue tank top that exposed her navel. She had maybe less than medium length red and black spiky hair that parted to the side. She had a bang over her her left eye with a hair clip holding it.

"Nice to see my sisters "partner" again? Itachi." She said smirking. He gave a light chuckle and greeted her. "Where's Yuri?" "She's at the academy." "When will she be back?" "Not too long." Said Itachi. "How's Sasuke?" "Eager." "As I thought, probably trying to get ahead of Sayuri like you always did with Iyo."

Itachi rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Kimie, that was in the past!" Iyo said blushing, thinking of old times.

"Alright, well I'm going to the academy." "Are you really that impatient?" Asked Itachi. "Oh no! It's just that I wanna take some books on teaching, because now, I have to be the one to teach her." Iyo and Kimi exchanged looks and nodded.

With that, she walked between them and walked away.

"Hmm." Itachi said to himself.

xxxxx

The academy finished and all the students ran out of the building. Iruka was still in the classroom and was whipping the board. Then, the door opened.

"Oh he-y I didn't know you'd be here." Says Iruka. "Yeah, sorry for barging in." Iruka rubbed his head and blushed.

"It's okay, Kimie!" "I was wondering if I could get some books and information on teaching and jutsus." "Oh ah, sure!"

Iruka rushed over and grabbed some books and scrolls out of his desk. "Thanks." She walked into the classroom and walked over to Iruka to grab them. Right then someone opened the door.

"Oh.." Said Iruka not too relieved to see who it was.

Kimie turned around and smiled ear to ear. She ran up and hugged him. All he could do is make a surprised face.

"It's great to see you! How long are you going to be here?" He said hugging her back. "I thought I would never see you!" She said. "Well isn't this a nice reunion." Said Iruka. "Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head."Well it's okay."

"So what are you doing here Kakashi?" Said Kimie.

"Just going where the wind takes me." He said getting dull.

"Wind? You're inside, how could there be wind?..." Murmured Iruka.

Kimie continued to take the scrolls and books from Iruka. "What's that?" Asked Kakashi.

"I'm trying to study up on teaching Sayuri things, because now, I have to become her sensei." "Why? What happened to Iyo?" Kimi didn't say anything, yet her blank face said it all. "Okay." Kakashi knew not to go any further.

"Alright well thanks Iruka! I owe you one!" She said smiling and waving goodbye. Iruka smiled back trying not to show his blushing face.

"Here Kimie, I'll help you carry those." Said Kakashi already taking it from her hand. "Thanks." Iruka's face soon went pale. Kimie and Kakashi left the room and were walking into town.

"So where're are you going?" "Maybe to get some foods, I probably have to head out tomorrow, I don't know yet, I have to talk to Iyo about that." "You haven't talked to her yet?" "I did, it didn't cross my mind that's all." "So where is she?" "Probably home." "So I guess we have to check there." She nodded.

They arrived at Kimi's house. Kakashi and Kimie walked inside and found Sayuri, Sasuke, Itachi and Iyo sitting in the living room. "Look who's home!" Said Iyo. "Kimie!" Yelled Sayuri running up to hug her big sister leg.

"See, this is my bigger sister Kimie!" She said to Sasuke. "Wow!" He said for some reason amazed.

Sayuri slowly looked up at the person next to her big sister. Kakashi managed to make a smile. It was obvious that he was nervous. His face suddenly got calm and actually half-heartedly smiled. "Hey! Whatcha holding?" She said pointing to the books. "Oh it's some books for me." Said Kimie. Sayuri suddenly let go of her leg.

Her face was serious.

Everyone in the room was staring at her. Kimie nealed down. "So you heard the news?" Sayuri didn't say anything.

"So am I leaving today?" She finally said. Everyone in the room gasped. "I don't know, you have to ask Iyo."

All eyes were soon on her. She glanced at Itachi and back on everyone else. "I have three days until I have to leave for my mission. Sayuri can leave in two days, three at the most."

"Woohoo!" Sayuri exclaimed.

xxxxx Day 3/4 xxxxx

The next day came and it was already 7:40, Sayuri was packing for leaving either today or tomorrow with Sasuke's help. Iyo and Kimie still hadn't decided on which day. Kimie, Kakashi, Iyo and Itachi were at a bar with a private place to eat and drink.

"So what's this mission?" Said Kakashi. "It's nothing, it's small, I'm escorting someone." "Then why do you have to move?" "I have my reasons." "What are your reasons?" "It's not important." Kakashi slugged in his chair. "When's the next time you'll be in the village?" Kakashi directed to Kimie.

"We probably won't come back.." "Wait what? But, why?" "Hey I said probably! Look it's complicated."

Iyo stared at her food. Itachi watched her.

"So Itachi, you may be young, but have you done anything with my sister yet?" Said Kimie.

Iyo quickly looked up and they both blushed.

"Kimie! You don't need to know that!"

"Oh so you've done some things." Said Kakashi monotonous.

"But of course." Said Itachi smirking from the corner of his mouth.

"Itachi!" She yelled.

They all started laughing. "Oh well what about you! Kimie!"

Without knowing Kimie's face went red.

"That's different!"

"Ah ha!" Said Itachi.

"But of course." Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" She yelled.

The laughter continued.

xxxxx

Sayuri and Sasuke finished packing and were sitting in front of the porch. "Do you think we'll see each other again?" "Yeah. But in a long time." "How do you know?" "Trust me."

Sayuri looked at Sasuke who was smiling and looking no where.

xxxxx Day Four xxxxx

Iyo, Itachi, Kimie, Kakashi and Sayuri were in front of the village gates.

"Itachi, I'm sorry." Said Kimie. "I have to do it." "The academy will end in about an hour or two, is that enough time?" "Yes, I already talked about it with my parents, they are the only people in the clan who know besides me."

Kimie and Iyo looked at each other.

"Make sure Sayuri is safe. It's a long way back home on foot." "Right." Iyo kneeled down to Sayuri.

"You remember that jutsu I taught you?" Sayuri nodded. Iyo straightened herself up and summoned a scroll. She handed it to Kimi.

"What's this?" "It's the jutsu, just incase..if she forgets." She said quietly. "Right."

Iyo hugged Kimie.

"I'll come visit you guys from time to time, when I get older." "Please do." Iyo pulled away.

Kakashi stepped in and hugged Kimie. Kimie placed her hand on his face. "Oh!" She pulled away and took something out of her bag.

It was a book, she handed it to him. She whispered something into his ear. When she pulled away he blushed.

"I haven't read any of his books in a long time." He opened the book and started reading it. The book she gave him was: "Icha Icha"

"It's time for you to go." Said Iyo. "Right."

Sayuri ran to hug Iyo's leg. She patted her head.

They finished their goodbyes, Kimie and Sayuri left. After they did, Kakashi quickly disappeared. Wasting no time Iyo and Itachi ran.

Clouds started overtaking the sky. It grew dark. Iyo and Itachi were in front of a house in the Uchiha Compound. He opened the door and took out his sword.

An hour went by and school was finished. Sasuke ran home hoping that Sayuri was still there. Itachi was standing on top of a pole. Waiting, for Sasuke. The moment he saw him he quickly left to get Iyo.

Iyo nodded. "It's done." She vanished, and so did he.

xxxxx

It seemed forever but Itachi finally arrived in front of the village gates to go to Iyo, she was carrying two bags one on her back and one she was carrying, she was also wearing a chuunin vest.

"Where is he?" "I dropped him in front of the hospital."

Itachi seemed calm, but Iyo could see right thru it. She ran up and hugged him. Right then he started crying.

"I'm sorry, I just can't contain myself, seeing him fall, seeing him so confused. Seeing him in pain like that." She didn't know how to respond to that. "I'm sorry." She finally sputtered.

"We have to go." He nodded and wiped his tears.

They ran out of the village.


	2. The Adventure

Only a day has passed and Itachi and Iyo were in the Land of River. Iyo and Itachi were sitting under a tree. The sun had just broken into the horizon.

"How do we find them?" Asked Itachi.

"Well, I know they're not in Sunagakure. We have to go north to get to the land of rain. Into the hidden grass." "How do you know they are there?" "I've used my deductive skills, and the logical place they would be at is there, or.." "Or?"

"Or in the land of waterfalls" "Why would they be there?" "Because, it's the most place with trees and caves, a perfect place to hide." "The hidden grass is pretty far. How long will it take to get there?"

"Maybe couple days." "Alright then, where will you be staying?" "In the land of waterfalls." "Wait why? If they are in the land of waterfalls why would you want to be in the same place as them?"

"Because it's a nice place." Itachi makes a straight face, as if he was expecting her answer. "Alright then."

"Itachi." Her voice was soft and gentle as she said his name. Itachi looked over to her. She still continues to look at the sky. She slowly looks at him.

"Once you get to them, you can't come to see me. Unless if you are heading in my direction." He looks away. "I know."

"Itachi." She says again. Her voice got serious, but it was still soft. He looks back over at her again.

"It's time." He nods. They both get up and put on their bags.

They start to run down the hill they were on.

xxxxx

Meanwhile Sayuri and Kimie were still in the land of fire heading south east, they finally reached to the ocean.

"Sayuri how much chakra do you have left?" "I still have a full amount." "Alright, well we have to walk on water." "Walk on water! Like when we had to go to the hidden leaf village?"

"Right, we're on the same path, but this time going backwards."

"So beyond the ocean is some land, then we have to walk again on water, but when we're on land we'll replenish our chakra. Then have to walk on water again, then land then water again." Said Kimie.

"Alright." Said Sayuri holding her fist up.

Sayuri and Kimie molded their chakra into their feet. They walked forward and started walking on water.

xxxxx

A day and a half passed, Iyo and Itachi reached into the land of rain, they walked into a small town.

There were small buildings and people everywhere. Iyo took Itachi's hand and dragged him between two buildings.

"What, wh-what are you do-doing?" Itachi said as his face became red. "We need to change." "Change like.." "Appearance, especially our headband."

"Oh." Itachi seemed a little disappointed.

Itachi and Iyo look of their headbands and put it into their bags. They both held up two fingers closely together and transformed.

Iyo turned into a taller/older girl with medium blonde hair, a light red dress that went a little above her knees and a blue sash around her waist.

Meanwhile Itachi changed into an taller/older boy with short hair that parted up in the middle, and had a normal grey shirt and black pants like his home clothes. His sword remained though.

"What about your sword? People will see you as a threat." "It's fine." Itachi said impassive.

Before Iyo could say anymore he already walked into the open area. Iyo decided that it was best to just continue walking.

They walked thru the town hoping that no one would see them. They decided to go inside a small tea shop to have something to eat. Iyo and Itachi sat down still maintaining their disguise. They had ordered some tea and discussed about their future route plans.

Suddenly the door opened and the person who walked inside the store got everyones attention. Iyo and Itachi gasped when they saw the figures face.

"Tsunade.." Iyo said quietly.

Tsunade sat down with Shizune and her pet pig ton-ton that was tucked into her bag. Except, the place where Tsunade sat down, was the table right next to Iyo and Itachi.

Itachi and Iyo tried to drink and not make themselves noticed. Yet, it seems like Tsunade knew who they were. She was staring dead into Iyo's hidden face.

"Lady Tsunade, don't stare at people!" Shizune yelled quietly.

"Hmm." Is all that Tsunade could say.

She started to chuckle. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice, Iyo."

Iyo gritted her teeth and smiled and turned her face to Tsunade's direction.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Why are you dressed like that? What did you do to your hair?!" Iyo gulped and decided it was best to just give it up. She released her technique, and she came normal again.

"That's more like it." "What are you doing here?" "There's a poker place I love to go to here. What about you?"

Iyo and Itachi sat there, silent. Iyo opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to.

"I'm moving out of the village, permanently." Tsunade gasped. She looked down at the menu in front of her.

"How's your mother, and your sisters?" "They're heading back home." "Oh, will I see them again?" "Maybe. Sayuri might come when she's older to the village."

"I can't wait to see them again."

xxxxx

On the same day Kimie and Sayuri were finally on the last island, yet, it was night time, and the island was the one they lived on .

Once they got to their village, no one was there to be found. It was somewhat foggy, as usual, yet there was something that seemed out of place. It was usual for there to have no one there, yet, the whole village seemed to be deserted.

Sayuri even noticed.

They both looked at each other and continued walking, but with caution.

They finally reached up to their house where the front door was. They both felt many chakras, whom they didn't know of.

They both took out their kunai's and entered the house.

Soon they heard a scream coming from the backyard.

Once they heard the scream, they knew whom it belonged to and got deadly scared. They got to the door that led to the backyard.

The person screamed again.

"MOM!" They both called out rushing out of the door.

Once they got into the backyard they were angry and could breathe no breath, hoping that nothing happened to their mother.

They had an intense, deathly look in their eye's. They both had possessed the sharingan, and was at the third state.

They saw their mother, but barely. It was many ninja surrounding her.

As soon as they Sayuri and Kimie came the ninja's focused their attention on them.

Kimie clenched her teeth, and her opened fist. Couple of ninja's started laughing. They hadn't yet realized the power that Sayuri and Kimie held in their eyes. Once the shinobi's stopped laughing, they stood still, until for one. A particular one right in the middle ran up to Kimie holding up a kunai.

Kimie stood there, and with the expression she had on her face, you didn't want to mess with. The shinobi held up his kunai directly towards her face.

Easily she shifted her body to the left and hit his elbow with her palm. That made the man's arm move to the right. She soon grabbed his kunai out his hand, and showed no mercy. Blood splattered over Kimie's face, and to Sayuri's feet.

The ninja's gasped. They underestimated Kimie, and that soon, led to their demise.

Sayuri rushed over and threw her kunai. As soon as she threw it she moved her hands into many different hand signs. That one kunai, turned into many more kunais, killing at least four ninja's out of at least 10 ninja's that were there.

Following behind her was Kimie.

Sayuri and Kimie continued to run towards the shinobi's. They both jumped up to throw a punch or a kick.

It didn't take long until they had killed all the shinobi's.

"Where are they from?" Said Sayuri.

Kimie finally noticed, that all the ninja's they just fought, was wearing no headband or indication where they were from.

Kimie and Sayuri soon didn't hesitate towards running to their mother. She was faced on her stomach and her head looking to the right, away from them both. She had severe wound injuries in her back and blood everywhere around her body.

Sayuri came in front of Kimie to look at her mother. She took a good look, then soon put her hands on her back, trying to shake her. "Mommy! No! You're hurt!"

Kimie looked away, and closed her eyes.

Sayuri went on the other side of her mother's body. Kimie looked back at her mother.

Then soon turned her whole body around, facing forward. Her mother was lying there, still. Kimie and Sayuri both started crying and toppled their heads on her chest. "No." "No." "No." Kimie kept repeating. Both their eyes were wet.

They finally finished crying and looked straight forward at their mothers dead face. They both rubbed their eyes and tried to reiterate their tears. They both looked up.

Their eyes had changed. It had changed into the Rinnegan. They looked into each others eyes and wasn't shocked at all. They couldn't feel anything but anger and sadness.

xxxxx

Three days had passed and Itachi and Sayuri had entered into the village, the grass village.

They continued to have their disguises on except for this time, they entered a convenience store. The only thing they changed was their fighting outfit.

"What would you like?" Said the cashier in a cheerful tone, but nothing was cheerful about what was happening in their life.

"Oh you have some on the road kind of food?" Said Iyo cheerfully. She glanced at Itachi, even though he had a straight face, he seemed the slightest of confusion.

"Sure! If you go to aisle 3 over there you'll probably find what you're looking for." "Thanks!" Iyo grabbed Itachi's hand and walked over passed each aisle, finally getting to aisle three.

It was surrounded by chocolate, cheez-it's, candy, chips, graham crackers, on the other side of the wall was a frozen section, that was mostly filled with frozen pops and ice cream. Sayuri grabbed a couple of chips, and packets graham crackers.

"How old are you?" Said Itachi patronizing her with a straight face.

"Oh shut-up! They're soooo good!"

Soon a tiny group of people came inside the store, they had very serious expressions on their face. They seemed very skilled by the chakra they let off. Except not as anywhere good as Itachi's and Iyo's.

Iyo grabbed Itachi's hand once again and dragged him to the counter, piling all the items on the counter. "My, my!" He said still smiling. Soon one of the person of the group came up to Iyo. Itachi grinded his teeth. Iyo placed her hand over Itachi's. He soon relaxed and smirked.

"Hi there." Said one of them.

"Hi." She said in a plain tone.

"You have a very strong chakra coming off you." He said impressed. "Thank you, I can sense your chakra too." "Yeah it's probably the most you've ever felt right?" He said being impressed with himself.

"Actually, I've encountered someone much more chakra then you and me, combined." They gasped. "Who?"

"Have you ever heard of the group called the Akatsuki?" "

Yeah, wait you've met one of them?" "Yes. Actually I'm trying to track them down."

"You, ha, don't waste your time." The boys started chuckling. "No." She said shutting them up. "Actually he is." She said moving out of Itachi's way. "You wanna find them?" "Yes." He looked up and down at Itachi. "Why?" "I have my reasons" "What are you reasons?" "It's not important." Said both Itachi and Iyo.

"Well if you're trying to find them, I know a guy who can help you." "Really who?" Said Iyo being cheerful again." They both stared at each other, making gestures with their face movements and expressions. Iyo and Itachi nodded knowing exactly what he was trying to say. The group of left the store, leaving Iyo, Itachi, and the exuberant cashier.

"So would this be all?" Said the cashier, oblivious to what just happened in front of him. "Oh yes." Soon the cashier scanned everything and then they payed. Iyo gladly took the one bag that carried it all and left the store. "You should really let me carry it." Said Itachi. "It's fine, I can hold a bag full of chips and crackers." Soon they went to the side of the store into an ally. In front of them was the same group of guys in the store.

"Who's your friend?" Said Itachi. "It's me, I didn't want to take my chances in there." He said firmly. "What do you know?" "I know the person who gives them information." "So basically you do know a person who knows them." "Well...yeah, LOOK! Don't patronize me!" "I'm sorry, he can be kind of, an idiot sometimes." Said Iyo apologizing, hoping that the person would still give her information, because if he didn't, then it would be a harder road for them.

"Alright, I don't know his name, but I do know his face and where you can find him." "Where?" "He comes into the middle town everyday. He tries to find gossip to give to the Akatsuki." "What time does he come?" Said Iyo. "That, I don't know, he comes different times a lot, sometimes constantly and then erratically, just to make sure that no one suspects him." "How?" "Well, it's kinda obvious when a guy comes into the same place at the same time everyday, it makes it easy to find him." "You said in the middle of town, where specifically?" Said Itachi.

"I don't know that much, I mean I'm not a stalker." He said laughing with Iyo joining in. Itachi looked over at Iyo with a straight face, he seemed a little, jealous. Soon the laughter stopped and Iyo looked at Itachi.

They both nodded and thanked them, then left to go to town.

In the town it was filled with people, shops, inns, and restaurants. Itachi and Iyo were standing on top of the biggest building that was there, looking down at the people below. Countless hours, watching..waiting. The sky was setting down already, they decided to leave the roof of the building and decide to go down.

The moment they stood on the bottom floor of the town they realized it, he was already there.

It was an average looking man, yet once they got closer they could sense his chakra. His chakra was almost invisible until he saw them.

Itachi and Iyo assumed he knew who they were.

He was sitting down on a bench talking to an elderly man, laughing and sharing secrets. He smirked when he saw Itachi and Iyo.

Once the old man had got up and said goodbye that was their cue. They walked over and sat down on the bench next to him, casually.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" He said to them. "Yes, it is." Said Itachi.

They sat there, silent. Itachi and Iyo weren't sure what to say.

What should I say? Iyo thought to herself. I can't just say: Hey are you in the akatsuki? Or do you just know them, if so, where are they? She gritted her teeth, getting impatient with herself, and the man next to her.

Wait, or could she say that? But, before even considering it the question came up.

"Do you know the akatsuki?" Iyo and him froze, surprised by Itachi's question.

"Yes, are you the guy whom my 'friends' met?" Iyo nodded. "Yes." He said flatly. "Why do you wish to know?" He said gazing his eyes on Iyo.

"He wants to join them." She said pointing over her shoulder to Itachi. Yes, Itachi wants to join the Akatsuki, that was the whole reason they were finding them. Iyo said in her head. "What's your name?" He said looking at Itachi. "Why?" "I'll tell them, that you wanna join."

"Itachi."

The man seemed to recognize the name, because once the name had come out of Itachi's lips, he flinched.

"You're Itachi?" "Why?" "So, I heard that the Uchiha clan was slaughtered, and you're the culprit of the whole thing, though you're very young, i'm impressed.."

Itachi's grip tightened and lifted his brow. Yet, he managed to pull a smile on his face. His smile was evil though, and ruthless. His smile had basically gave his answer.

"Alright, I'll tell them. Meet me tomorrow, to see if they accept you. If they have, i'll give you their location." "Alright then, nice doing business with you." Said Itachi. "I hope I will see you tomorrow." He said directly at Iyo.

After that last sentence he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Finally." Said Itachi. His voice had gotten more deeper, and more ruthless, yet subtle. Iyo got up from the bench and stood in front of Itachi.

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, letting his warmth cover her. His finger slowly creeped to her back, hugging, and holding her tight.

xxxxx

The next day, in the early evening, Itachi and Iyo were waiting at the same place as yesterday, but for some reason, Iyo was a little off, like something terrible had happened.

He finally came once again. The man they had met yesterday.

He had light grey hair like Kakashi Hatake, that barely weighed over his shoulders. He wasn't exactly the most attractive person, but he wasn't repulsive either. From his looks he could easily blend in with the crowed, he was maybe in his old twenties, or early thirties.

"Do you know who the leader of the akatsuki is?" He started.

"Yes, he calls himself, Pain." "Correct. He sends a message to you saying that he can't wait to meet you." He said smiling.

Itachi grins.

"Oh!" The man said realizing. He digs inside of his pant pocket looking for something. He finally pulled out a well folded piece of paper. He holding it to Itachi.

"What's this?" "The location, memorize it, then burn it. If you forget the location, you're screwed." Itachi took the note from him and slowly opened it. He gasped.

She was right.

Iyo took the piece of paper from Itachi's hand. She smirked.

Written on it, said:

Location: Land of waterfalls.

Underneath wrote the coordinates.

Itachi looked over at Iyo's smiling face. He looked to down her feet slowly looking up her body, stopping to her eyes. When he had gotten to her eyes, he realized she was staring at him too.

He knew after this, they would barely see each other again.

Itachi looked over at the man and thanked him. After that, he left, then they left.

"Do you know what to do when you get there?" Said Iyo.

"No."

"Me neither."

xxxxx

Two days passed and they had reached the village, it was filled with nature and blue skies.

Though, Iyo and Itachi were in front of a fire inside a cave. They sat close, holding out their hands trying to collect the warmth of the fire.

They were wearing their clothes from before. Their fighting clothes. Their bags were on the ground somewhat away from them and a wall was covering the cave. (On purpose, so then no one could come inside.) Iyo took out the piece of paper and stared at it.

She soon took out another piece of paper and bit her thumb. It soon started to bleed.

Itachi watched her as she did this, wondering what she was doing.

She used the faint blood that was coming out of her thumb and started using it as ink. She looked at the paper from pain, and then looked back at her paper. She kept glancing at pains, then hers, pain's, then hers. She was copying the information Pain gave them onto her piece of paper.

"This is kinda betrayal." Itachi said.

"Oh calm down Itachi. Besides, if anyone is betraying them, it's me, and i'm not even in their group, so i'm not betraying them."

She threw the piece of paper from Pain into the fire. "If we lose this piece of paper, we're screwed." "Don't worry, I already memorized it." "Good, because I did too, but I was just saying, just in case."

She soon leaned over to Itachi's body even close. She leaned her head on his chest. He welcomed it by putting his left leg next to her left thigh, and his right leg next to her right thigh. Leaving her in the middle of him. They both were facing forward looking into the fire, watching the paper burn.

"That guy was really nice, to be kinda like a messenger for us." Said Iyo.

"I don't like him." He said simply.

"Why not!?" She said as her voice got louder. "Did you see the way he was looking at you?" "C'mon, that's harmless." Itachi exhaled while mumbling under his breath. "Why are you so nice to the guy anyway? You gotta thing for him?" "What no! What's wrong with you, that man is like in his twenties!" "Then why are you so nice to him?"

"Because, making one person smile can change the world, maybe not the _whole_ world, but maybe _their_ world."

Itachi remembered hearing that before. That same exact words, but he couldn't remember who it came from.

Then it struck him, _she_ was the person who said that.

But, she'd only said it once to him. It was the first time they met, the same day he gotten his sharingan. He smiled.

"Did you like breakfast?" "Oh yeah, the eggs with chips were great.." He said sarcastically. She chuckled. She turned her head and let her cheek press on his chest. "What?" He said looking into her jet black eyes, that were almost as dark as his. She shook her head.

He wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her tight.

"You wanna look for a place when we leave?"

"Yeah." "How are you even going to pay for it?" "Kimie gave me some money, and I mean, I can get a job."

"I don't want you have to go thru this." "It's fine, Itachi. I just want to be close to you like I am now."

"We won't even see each other." "That's not true, you'll probably visit me." "Yeah, but are you sure that's enough?" "Yes, Itachi." She said holding out his name.

xxxxx

They had already left the cave with all their stuff. They looked into some houses, the house after the next was closer to the Akatsuki hideout. Which meant even more dangerous.

The house that they were currently in was a small house, almost an hour away (by walking) from the akatsuki hideout.

Inside was a living room, in the middle was a table and two cushions as chairs. (Japanese house) In the wall you first see was a sliding door that led to the deck and the backyard.

The deck led to around the whole house and to the bedroom.

The other sliding door on the right wall, that went into the bedroom, inside the bedroom was a clear sliding door, that led to the deck.

On the right wall was a small door that led into an small bathroom.

The house was for a two people, which was perfect for Iyo, considering she was the only one who would live there. They decided to take the house. The house was actually ten minutes (by running) away from town. "You could get a job in town." Said Itachi being cheerful, he knew that secretly deep down Iyo hated the idea of living there.

Even though the house was small it had a good view. It was much like Itachi's house, outside beyond the deck was the backyard, which was very nice and neat.

Beyond even that was the mountains that the village held. There was a certain waterfall that led off one mountain, making you in awe when you watch it. Itachi and Iyo sat in the living room with the patio door wide open, with the breeze filling the room.

"Just like at home." Itachi whispered under his breath. "Please don't betray them." Itachi wasn't aware that she had heard him.

"I'll try." He promised.

"That's all I'm asking. "Going to the Akatsuki, is actually betraying them." Itachi untangled his headband and set it on his lap. "A-are you gonna.." Itachi nodded. She sighed at took out her kunai from her pouch. She handed it to him.

He slowly took the kunai, and scraped it into his headband, making a line crossing threw the leaf symbol.

"There's no turning back now." Iyo and Itachi said together.

xxxxx

It was still the middle of the day when Itachi was leaving.

Itachi stood in front of the door watching Iyo come to him. She hugged him.

"I'll be back." He promised.

"I know." She leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. When she pulled away he kissed her gently on her forehead. She wasn't wearing her headband anymore. She leaned up even more and kissed him. Minutes passed when Itachi pulled away.

He took steps back and went thru the opened door, still staring at her. She smiled and waved goodbye. He smiled and waved goodbye back. She watched him as he left wearing his fighting outfit, his sword on his back, and his scratched headband.

xxxxx

He finally reached to a place that was somewhat familiar to a neighborhood.

Though, there were two or three buildings nearby. There were many trees around them, making it seem hidden. He entered thru the gate that was mostly just bricks making a whole in the middle.

He walked to the building which looked like a temple, and that had no door and walked onto the hardwood floor.

It was dark but he saw a couple of people standing there. "Our new member has arrived." Someone inside said.

He finally stopped and changed his standing position.

He slowly showed his face out of his turtle neck with his eyes closed. He calmly opens his eyes, revealing, his sharingan.

"Itachi Uchiha." He looked up, showing to be relaxed and looked at the person who said his name. It was Orochimaru.

He noticed that there weren't a lot of people there. He could distinguish the person who had talked first, that person, was Pain. So far he just looked around, glancing at the large statues in the room. He also knew each of the members names.

In front of him was: Pain, Orochimaru, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Sasori of the red sand, whom he was not acquainted with, yet.

"I'm Pain, and this is-" "I know who everyone in here is." Itachi said flatly. "Good." Pain smirked. "You're a new member of the Akatsuki, if you betray us, well you're smart enough to figure out the rest." Itachi nodded.

Itachi was there for at least an hour already, and was used to the whole place. He noticed out back were stairs on a hill, that lead down. He decided to go over there and see where it lead.

When he reached over to the stairs, he saw it led to somewhere very down the hill, it seemed like a lake. He took his first step and walked down the stairs. It took a while but he finally got down to the end.

In front of him was a wide lake/ocea, on the other side was a forest. He sat down on the deck that led to the lake. He watched the lake and the sharks in it. He lifted his leg and placed his chin on his knee. Suddenly he felt a chakra coming towards him. He took his chin off his knee and sets his elbow on it.

"I'll be teaming up with you from now on." He begins.

"I'm kisame Hoshigaki, formerly of the hidden mist, an ex member of the seven ninja swordsmen, please to me you." He said in a cheerful voice.

Itachi turns his head and looks at him. He has a blue face and on the side of his face that look like gills. He also is wearing an akatsuki outfit and holding what seems to be a large sword covered in bandages. "

You are Itachi Uchiha formerly of the hidden leaf, I heard of the rumors, you slaughtered all of your fellow Uchiha clansmen."

Itachi turns his head back around and continues looking at the fish in the river.

"I understand you well, that's the reason why I decided to team up with you in the akatsuki, the sensation that comes from killing your comrade, it's indescribable, isn't it, Itachi?"

There was a moment of silence until Itachi decided to say something:

"You talk a lot."

"You may know a lot about me, but what about yourself?" He began.

He let a pause linger until he said something again.

"You got lost in the midst and ended up here. You're just a thug who couldn't figure out where to go. Isn't that so?"

Kisame lowers his large sword to his shoulder, right next to his face.

"Do you want to know something interesting? From today, you and I belong to the Akatsuki. Please be wary...of me."

Itachi's eyes start to glow red and suddenly he is using his sharingan, still looking at the water.

That simple 3rd state sharingan, turns into, the Mangekyo sharingan.

"That goes for you too." Says Itachi.

Kisame smiles and lifts his sword and keeps it behind his back.

"Anyway, let's have fun together, and hope that we're not the last two facing each other. To me, we are both equal in strength, but if you faced me alone..." Kisame smirked. "You will die."

"If that were to happen..we would both be killed, or..best case scenario they kill me, but I would still die. Even if we have more men, it still wouldn't be enough, the results would still be the same."

"Maybe we can see if what you say is true. Maybe you're right, I don't know where i'm going, but I do know what kind of person I am though."

Itachi stood up and walked away.

Right before he passed him he said:

"You don't know what kind of human you are, until the very end."

xxxxx

It was night time, the moon was out but Iyo was lying in bed, still awake. She was too worried about Itachi to sleep.

Suddenly she heard her front door open and some other sounds. Quietly she took off the sheet that was on her, and got her kunai out. She quietly opened her bedroom door to see what, or who it was.

She saw someone there in the shadows, but couldn't figure out who. She opened her door and struck at the man.

Suddenly the lights were on and she saw him surprised and blocking her kunai with his kunai.

"Itachi?!" She yelled moving her kunai away from him.

He sighed, while grabbing at his heart.

"Sorry." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"I thought you were like a robber, or something."

"Please who would wanna rob here?" He said smirking. "Shutup." She yelled playfully hitting his arm.

"How's the akatsuki? Wait, do they know you're here? Do they know what kind of relationship we have?"

"No. I don't know if I should even tell them. I don't want to put you in any danger."

"Yeah, but if they do find out about me, then.."

"I know."

"Itachi." She said softly coming closer to him.

"I'll be fine, please tell them, tomorrow." She said seriously.

He sighed, and gave in. "Alright fine."

A little while they started having a normal conversation. They were sitting on the mats on the floor, while Itachi was talking about how the Akatsuki was, but not giving too much information out.

"How long do you think we've been gone?" Said Itachi. Iyo pulled out her hand and placed it in front of her. She started counting her fingers and said:

"Maybe 8 1/2 days now." Itachi looked down, and started thinking about his little baby brother.

"When did he wake up?" "5 days ago." "So he woke up right after my-..." "Yeah." "What does he remember?"

"He remembers everything besides meeting me and my sisters, and then he remembers running home and seeing, what took place.."

xxxxx 6 Days Ago xxxxx

He was lying in a hospital bed, it was night time. The monitor was showing his heartbeat, that was normal. It kept going, beep-beep-beep.

Suddenly the window in the room started to slide slightly open. A figure had stepped out into the room from the window. The person came closer to the boy in the bed, watching his still face.

"I'm sorry." She said.

She cupped his face in her hands.

She finally pulled away and held her hand above his face, somewhat far away.

Her hands suddenly had a blue glow around it. She gently touched his forehead, and closed her eyes.

Once she moved her hand away he gasped for air, but didn't wake up.

"Sasuke, don't forget who you are. Please don't hate Itachi, we'll meet again someday, and you'll see him again too. Please be strong." Iyo took steps back away from the bed.

She soon vanished into smokes. _That_ Iyo, was actually a shadow clone. Now, Sasuke would only remember the times of him and his family, and the times before he met Sayuri. That means there was no competition that they had, and that time he saw her sisters and saw Kakashi. That even meant he didn't see that special smile Itachi had when he saw Iyo.


End file.
